muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Letter Segments
Segments with their own pages File:Letter_of_the_day_c_with_cookie_and_mumford.jpg|The Letter of the Day|link=The Letter of the Day File:DanceBreak-I.png|Letter of the Day (song)|link=Letter of the Day (song) File:4702-Letter.png|It's the Letter of the Day|link=It's the Letter of the Day File:4131x.jpg|The Letter of the Day Games|link=The Letter of the Day Games File:AlphabetChatH.jpg|Alphabet Chat|link=Alphabet Chat File:Alphaboy.L.jpg|Alphaboy|link=Alphaboy File:3154h.jpg|Alphaquest|link=Alphaquest File:Skywritingp.jpg|Alphabet Bates|link=Alphabet Bates File:JazzyJ.jpeg|Big and Little Letters|link=Big and Little Letters File:S-quilt.jpg|Dancing Petroglyphs|link=Dancing Petroglyphs Janetuesday.L.jpg|Jane Tuesday|link=Jane Tuesday File:CookieA.jpg|Letter Song Series|link=Letter Song Series File:PovertyZ.jpg|Poverty Pictures segments|link=Poverty Pictures segments File:Sandi.jpg|Sand Alphabet|link=Sand Alphabet F-Float.jpg|Soichi Noguchi|link=Soichi Noguchi File:4122aq.jpg|Soul|link=Soul File:SpeechBalloon.V.jpeg|Speech Balloon|link=Speech Balloon File:Typewriter.jpg|The Typewriter|link=The Typewriter 3980e.jpg|U Song|link=U Song FayRay.W.jpg|Wegman's Dogs|link=Wegman's Dogs 3989r.jpg|Worms in Space|link=Worms in Space Henson clay animated segments File:Clay.egg.jpg|'E' File:Claymationq.jpg|'Q' File:Sam_the_Snake.JPG|'S' File:Unicornclaymation.jpg|'U' File:HensonClay.Z.jpg|'Z' Word showcases File:Dalmatiand.jpg|'D' File:G film.jpg|'G' File:0926j.jpg|'I' File:J-Showcase.jpg|'J' File:1091-04.jpg|'M' File:1092-12.jpg|'N' File:1199-O.jpg|'O' 1736g.jpg|'R' File:400030.jpg|'T' Crossover (cast letter building) In fast motion, some of the adult characters assemble fractured letters. File:Bobhoopera.jpg|'A' (Bob and Mr. Hooper) File:GordonBob.E.jpg|'E' (Bob and Gordon) File:Puthtogether.jpg|'H' (Bob and Gordon) Cast fractured letter H.jpg|'H' (Maria, Susan, Luis, and David Image:boblindaluish.jpg|Bob, Luis and Linda Bob and Hooper assemble L.jpg|'L' (Bob and Mr. Hooper) File:Gordon and Bob assemble O.jpg|'O' (Bob and Gordon) File:MariaDavidLuisQ.jpg|'Q' (Maria, Luis, and David) Maria assembles R.jpg|'R' (Maria) File:LuisDavidU.jpg|'U' (Luis and David) File:GordonBob.W.jpg|'W' (Bob and Gordon) Gordon Bob assemble Z.jpg|'Z' (Bob and Gordon) Letter Commercials (stories) Awitch.jpg|'A' File:SSTS-10.jpg|'D' File:Herecomedejudge.jpg|'J' File:Lpoemkids.jpg|'L' Alphabet Dancers A series of fast motion films where some kids dance around and then form the letter of the day. Narration provided by Maria. AlphabetDancers-F.jpg|'F' Kidsi.jpg|'Capital I' Kids.lowercase.i.jpg|'Lowercase i' AlphabetDancers-L.jpg|'L' 400022.jpg|'T' Alphabetdancers.V.jpg|'V' AlpDancers-X.jpg|'X' Letters in space Letters go into space then fly through space and land on the Moon. File:1091-07.jpg|'M' File:V_in_space.JPG|'V' File:Toon.Zinspace.jpg|'Z' Consonant sound (mostly poems) File:Bforbeard.jpg|'B' - beard Jeff Hale File:Cat-toon.jpg|'C' - cat Bud Luckey File:1186g.jpg|'D' - dog Jeff Hale File:FFF-Face.jpg|'F' - face Jeff Hale File:Goose.jpg|'G' - goose Jeff Hale File:2040l.jpg|'H' - horse Jeff Hale File:Jaguarpuzzle.jpg|'J' - jaguar (puzzle) File:ConsonantSound-K-Kangaroo.jpg|'K' - kangaroo Jeff Hale File:L-Lion.Hale.jpg|'L' - lion Jeff Hale File:3991r.jpg|'M' - moon Jeff Hale File:4124u.jpg|'N' - nose Jeff Hale File:P.Penguin.jpg|'P' - penguin Jeff Hale File:Q.Quarter.BudLuckey.jpg|'Q' - quarter Bud Luckey File:Rhino Limerick.JPG|'R' - rhinoceros Jeff Hale File:S-Snail.jpg|'S' - snail Jeff Hale File:Turtle.Hale.jpg|'T' - turtle Jeff Hale File:1396e.jpg|'V' - violin (music) Jeff Hale File:Wih.Witch.jpg|'W' - witch Jeff Hale File:ConsonantSound-X-Exit.jpg|'X' - exit Jeff Hale File:Toon.Yak.jpg|'Y' - yak Jeff Hale File:ZforZebu.jpg|'Z' - zebu Bud Luckey Letter hoist A series of films where construction workers hoist the letter of the day to the top of a building in fast motion. The letters in question are what become the neon sign for the Empire Hotel in New York City. Joe Raposo composed the score. File:H-hoist.jpg|'H' File:2341u.jpg|'O' File:2059q.jpg|'R' Sand animals File:2963-D7.jpg|'B' File:2485j.jpg|'L' Gordon voiceover File:Toon.LetterA.jpg|'A' File:B-animation.jpg|'B' File:D-Drums.jpg|'D' File:Letter E.jpg|'E' File:F-flames.jpg|'F' File:Musicalnotes.G.jpg|'G' File:H-tunnel.jpg|'H' File:Istars.jpg|'I' File:2485p.jpg|'L' File:Gordon-M.jpg|'M' File:3141l.jpg|'N' File:Qballoon.jpg|'Q' File:3816zg.jpg|'R' File:2269c.jpg|'T' Crayon animation File:2040n.jpg|'D' File:LetterV.guitar.jpg|'V' File:LetterZcrayon.jpg|'Z' Fans of Letters A series of films where fans unveil the letter of the day. File:3136zl.jpg|'C' File:Fan-O.jpg|'O' File:4111u.jpg|'Q' Letter Planets A series of films where the letter of the day is shown on a CGI planet and a rocket ship flies by. Maria does voiceover while saying the letter of the day. File:PlanetE.jpg|'E' File:Planet-G.jpg|'G' File:PlanetH.jpg|'H' File:PlanetJ.jpeg|'J' File:PlanetQ.jpg|'Q' File:4132p.jpg|'Y' Typefaces A hand writes the letter of the day which appears in various typefaces. These segments first appeared during Season 22. File:Typefaces.M.jpg|'M' File:3976zb.jpg|'X' File:3957zf.jpg|'Z' Pencil Box/School Supplies A pencil box full of either art or school supplies flies onto the screen and opens itself. The supplies fly out of the pencil box and make the letter of the day. For the art supplies segments, the art supplies dance around the screen after making the letter of the day. File:Pencilbox.A.jpg|'A' File:3962g.jpg|'B' File:4140-schoolsupplies.jpg|'E' File:3977t.jpg|'G' File:3963h.jpg|'I' File:3979ze.jpg|'K' File:Pencilbox.M.jpg|'M' File:Pencilbox.Y.jpg|'Y' Jane Aaron segments An assortment of live-action segments created by Jane Aaron, featuring ornate letters on outdoor locations, becoming animated usually through the use of "pixellation" effects. Some segments featured the letter (attached to a metal rod) either rotating or swinging across the screen. File:4110x.jpg|'C' File:Ornate E's.jpg|'E' (song, sung by Tyrone Davis) File:I-song.jpg|'I' (song, sung by Ivy Austin) File:3979zda.jpg|'K' (song, sung by Paul Jacobs) File:4141-Rfilm.jpg|'R' File:3816n.jpg|'R' (song, sung by Christopher Cerf) File:S-Shadow.jpg|'S' File:3959o.jpg|'T' (song - tango) File:SpinningVs.jpg|'V' (song, sung by Paul Jacobs) File:4113zf.jpg|'W' (song, sung by Lillias White) File:3976p.jpg|'X' (song) Planting Letters A series of stop motion films where a girl is watering her garden and the letter of the day comes out of the ground. The music for the segments was composed by Dave Conner, and feature vocals by Lillias White. File:LetterGarden.A.jpg|'A' File:LetterGarden.B.jpg|'B' File:LetterGarden.D.jpeg|'D' File:4000p.jpg|'E' File:3144e.jpg|'F' File:4115w.jpg|'H' File:3140l.jpg|'M' File:LetterGarden.O.jpg|'O' Computer Letters File:Computer.E.jpg|'E' File:Computer-G.jpg|'G' File:Computer.N.jpg|'N' Girls sing and clap File:C-Clap.jpg|'C' File:Girlsclapyankeedoodle.jpg|'D' File:2girls.M.jpg|'M' File:2girls.LetterP.jpg|'P' File:GirlsQ.jpg|'Q' Hand Tricks A group of kids (voiceover) try to guess hand tricks based on the letter of the day. File:Bwords.white.jpg|'B' File:3990t.jpg|'D' File:K-King.jpg|'K' File:3136k.jpg|'O' File:4072m.jpg|'P' File:4128zc.jpg|'R' Letter Candles Candles unmelt to form the letter in uppercase and lowercase. File:3962f.jpg|'B' File:D-candles.jpg|'D' File:F-candles.jpg|'F' File:I-candles.jpg|'I' File:Q-candles.jpg|'Q' Fishy Letters A series of animation films where the letter of the day is formed by a school of fish in both uppercase and lowercase. A crab says the letter of the day. File:Fish-G.jpg|'G' File:3142d.jpg|'Q' File:4027w.jpg|'T' Paper fold A series of films where a piece of paper shows the letter of the day in uppercase, lowercase, and both upper and lower as it crumples. File:3977zd.jpg|'G' Variant #1 File:Nfoldedpaper.jpg|'N' Variant #1 File:3982s.jpg|'Q' File:3853-05.jpg|'R' Alphabet Flyers A series of films where children fly around and then form the letter of the day. File:3960za.jpg|'H' File:FloatingKids.L.jpg|'L' File:3150l.jpg|'N' File:FloatingKids.BigT.jpg|'T' File:FloatingKids.smallT.jpg|'small t''' File:FloatingKidsV.jpg|'V' File:4113zh.jpg|'W' Falling Leaves File:3150e.jpg|'H' File:3978zf.jpg|'N' File:3816p.jpg|'R' Playing Cards File:3139j.jpg|'H' File:Kcards.jpg|'K' File:CardsLimbo.jpg|'L' File:Cards.M.jpg|'M' File:Cards.T.jpg|'T' File:Cards.Z.jpg|'Z' Airplanes and clouds Airplanes make the letter of the day from clouds. They fly around it shortly after. File:Airplanes.A.jpg|'A' File:3961j.jpg|'Q' File:Airplanes.S.jpg|'S' File:Airplanes.T.jpg|'T' File:Airplanes.Y.jpg|'Y' Fun Factory File:D.Spacepaint.jpg|'D' File:3958zd.jpg|'F' File:H-paint.jpg|'H' File:3998q.jpg|'L' File:R.spacepaint.jpg|'R' Letter Words Dance with Kids File:3985p.jpg|'A' File:Circlefilm.JPG|'C' File:3977u.jpg|'G' File:4127za.jpg|'S' File:4121am.jpg|'T' Chanting A church choir chants the letter of the day as it is shown in uppercase and lowercase. After the chanting, one of the choir members says the letter. File:4129x.jpg|'E' File:Gchant.jpg|'G' File:Hchant.jpg|'H' File:Ichant.jpg|'I' File:Jchant.jpg|'J' File:3957q.jpg|'Z' Underwater (Jaws spoof series) File:4140-jawsE.jpg|'E' File:3958ze.jpg|'F' File:4026u.jpg|'K' File:3978zd.jpg|'N' File:3853-15.jpg|'R' File:LetterSpool.jpg|'S' File:Jaws.W.jpg|'W' File:3976o.jpg|'X' File:Jaws.Y.jpg|'Y' Letters on the Street Children (in voiceover) find places in their neighborhood that starts with the letter of the day. File:CityLettersB.jpg|'B' File:C-buildings.jpg|'C' File:4131z.jpg|'D' File:4119za.jpg|'F' File:H-buildings.jpg|'H' File:M-buildings.jpg|'M' File:P-buildings.jpg|'P' Computer Matching A girl plays a matching game on the computer to find the letter of the day. File:CompMatch-F.jpg|'F' File:Computer.R.jpg|'R' Magnets File:Jiggle.jpg|'J' File:3981r.jpg|'L' File:4111w.jpg|'Q' File:4133z.jpg|'V' File:Y.Yell.jpg|'Y' Safari A series of films where kids discover a wild letter of the day in the jungle as it swings a la Tarzan style. File:Safari.B.jpeg|'B' File:JungleC.jpg|'C' File:Safari.D.jpg|'D' File:3977s.jpg|'G' File:Jungle.L.jpg|'L' File:3991s.jpg|'M' File:WildP.jpg|'P' File:Jungle-S.jpg|'S' File:Jungle.V.jpg|'V' File:3957p.jpg|'Z' Beach Letters A series where a letter was shown down at the beach through three parts: a person dancing in a letter costume, a girl writing the letter in sand, and lastly, the letter being shown on a flag. Mo Willems wrote and directed the segments. File:A-beach.jpg|'A' File:Jbeach.jpg|'J' File:3979g.jpg|'K' File:4116x.jpg|'L' File:3984u.jpg|'M' File:P-beach.jpg|'P' File:4090zd.jpg|'T' File:U-beach.jpg|'U' File:3992t.jpg|'W' File:X-on-beach.jpg|'X' Letter Flipdoors A song about the letter of the day is played while flipdoor pictures are shown spinning around. File:C-flipdoors.jpg|'C' File:M-flipboards.jpg|'M' File:P-menu.jpg|'P' File:R-menu.jpg|'R' File:Western-S.jpg|'S' Letter Astronauts File:H-astronauts.jpg|'H' File:SpaceM.jpg|'M' Her, His A series of films where a boy thinks up something that starts with the letter of the day, and then a girl thinks up something that starts with that letter. Then, they both say something together that begins with the letter of the day. File:3993s.jpg|'J' File:4133za.jpg|'V' ‎ File:HerHisY.jpg|'Y' Kids Forms with their Bodies/Ballerina Pose File:KidsmakeC.jpg|'C' File:4021-LetterN.jpg|'N' BallerinasO.jpg|'O' File:3982r.jpg|'Q' File:3987p.jpg|'V' File:3988p.jpg|'Y' Measure of the Letters A pair of scissors, a pencil, and rulers work together to make the letter of the day. File:Vpapercut.jpg|'V' File:CutoutX.jpg|'X' File:Ycutout.jpg|'Y' Mailbox File:4029o.jpg|'I' File:Nmailbox.jpg|'N' 451px-MailboxR.jpg|'R' BUILDESTROY junkyard paper cutouts (UN) FForFun.jpg|F - fun R-run.JPG|R - run S-sun.JPG|S - sun Construction File:4166.C-construct.jpg|'C' File:ConstructionI.jpg|'I' File:K-construction.jpg|'K' Yoga File:YogaA.jpg|'A' Yoga-C.png|'C' File:YogaD.jpg|'D' File:YogaY.jpg|'Y' Man at Computer File:ComputerManD.jpg|'D' File:Computer-YellowH.jpg|'H' File:ComputerManN.jpg|'N' Stage Performance A girl performs things on a stage that have to do with the letter. This series appeared early as the the thirty-fifth season 4058.BforBoat.jpg|'B' - Boat File:YellowDWagon.jpg|'D' - Dark Limerick Animals 3981s.jpg|'L' - Lion Vulturepoem.jpg|'V' - Vulture Animals BlueGorilla.jpg|'G' 2876-Kangaroo.jpg|'K' Building Shapes 2477y.jpg|'A' - Acrobat R.Rose.jpg|'R' - Rose ViolinV.jpg|'V' - Violin Paint on a Glass Paintingb.jpg|'B' P-paintonglass.jpg|'P' Film-PaintPorcupine.jpg|'P' Where do they fit? Where-a-go%3F.jpg|'A' 2256-Ds.jpg|'D' Variant 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Objects The viewer must determine which one of the four things begins with the letter of the day. 4143-Objects.jpg|'U' - Umbrella Waffle-b.jpg|'W' - Waffle Fireflies ForestN.jpg|'N' ForestW.jpg|'W' Movement In a school gym, children form the letter of the day and then do an exercise related to the letter of the day. JumpMontage.jpg|'J' - Jump RforRun.jpg|'R' - Run Army Ants A colony of ants march in line while finding a picnic food that starts with the letter of the day. In the end, they all make a shape of that letter. AntsC.jpg|'C' AntsP.jpg|'P' AntsZ.jpg|'Z' Hidden Letters HiddenLetter-A.jpg|'A' Hidden-U.png|'U' HiddenLetter-V.jpg|'V' Kids with Words Sky-CWords.png|'C' 4306-Words.png|'G' 4505-KWords.png|'K' 4415-MDay.png|'M' Chalk-R.png|'R' 4305-Words.png|'W' Kids Love with Words Siblings-B.png|'B' 4315-EWords.png|'E' Solid Letters 4420-Ice.png|'I' 4426-L.png|'L' Alphabet Pictures Goldmime-K.png|'K' SilentFIlm-V.png|'V' Man Paints on His Hand Hand-Turkey.png|'T' - Turkey Hand-Zebra.png|'Z''' - Zebra See also *Sesame Street Number Segments *Sesame Street Shape Segments __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Alphabet